


Market Madness!!

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: Youtube [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pizza, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron struggles to decide what to film for his and Robert's first video together. In the end, he does a vlog and the result? Read and see.





	Market Madness!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured out how to make my works into a series....seriously....ugh! I'm so relieved now! Anyways, I don't know what happened but once I started writing, I couldn't stop! The title of each fic of this series will be the title of Aaron's videos.

They were both in the middle of watching Storage Hunters when Aaron turned his head to the side to face his husband. Robert always loved watching this, the way his eyes would widen as soon as he saw one of the bidders get a massive profit.  
  
"You know...its been a while..."  
  
Robert didn't even look at him when he hummed in question and Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Rob...its been a while since we...you know..."  
  
"Uhuh..."  
  
Still not paying attention...  
  
Phase one would have to do then.  
  
"My mums coming over..."  
  
Robert coughed and choked on his own spit as soon as the words left Aaron's mouth. He sat up and pounded his chest with his fist before finally calming down enough to ask Aaron if he was serious. Aaron only grinned with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Now I've got your attention...I was saying that we haven't done it in a while. You know...? And we've got an empty house...nobody's planning on showing up anytime soon, so no interruptions either"  
  
Robert leaned on his side towards Aaron with a knowing smile. He flicked his eyes up and down Aaron's body completely before nodding his head towards the stairs.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
Aaron nodded eagerly with his top teeth digging into his bottom. Already he was nervous...and he shouldn't be because he'd done this a million times before...just not with Robert...  
  
They rushed upstairs after one another and when Robert began to walk towards the bottom of the hallway, Aaron tugged on his wrist and pulled him into his own office instead. He pulled a spare chair over in front of his computer and Robert sat down, already planning a million different sexy scenarios in his head. He had unbuttoned the top two buttons when Aaron sat on the chair beside his and he groaned towards the blonde.  
  
"You planning on stripping or something? They already fancy you enough"  
  
Robert paused his fingers from unbuttoning anymore buttons and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You want to do this with clothes on? Fair enough, but last time you compl-"  
  
"Clothes on?! Obviously I want clothes on! I'm not gonna film myself naked am I?!"  
  
Robert looked at the computer that Aaron switched on suddenly and then gazed between Aaron, the two chairs and the computer again.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
Oh!  
  
Finally, the puzzle pieces clicked together.  
  
He smacked his forehead with his palm before buttoning back up his shirt and he groaned loudly.  
  
"You were talking about the video weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah? What did you thin-you perv..."  
  
"Hang on! You're the one who was mincing your words!"  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
Robert pointed at the floor and leaned back in the chair, slouching like the way Aaron always does. Aaron always yelled at Robert for making fun of his stance and then yelled at him afterwards to stop acting like a posh git in the countryside. Robert even lowered his voice to irritate his husband even more with his bad impression.  
  
"Robert we haven't done it in a while...sound familiar?!"  
  
"We had sex this morning!"  
  
"I know we did!"  
  
Robert paused for a second and narrowed his eyes slightly, two fingers cupping his chin and clearly lost in thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, so we did..."  
  
...............  
  
Turns out, they didn't video that day, or have sex (Apparently Robert had ruined the mood somehow) and Aaron knew he shouldn't feel pressured to do a video with his husband just because everyone knew about him, but still...  
  
He really really wanted to...  
  
And it wasn't just so he could get the annoying constant fans to back off, it was because he...well, he loved Robert and he obviously loved his job...so what was the harm in combining the two together?  
  
He already had a few gaming videos lined up so recording today wasn't going to be a problem. It gave him enough time to think what sort of video he wanted him and Robert to do.  
  
A majority of the comments on his livestream was full of suggestions for couples videos but the more he read, the more he realised that a lot of the comments probably belonged to horny hormonal teen girls with a gay fetish...  
  
If the water drops emoji didn't explain it then...the comments definitely did.  
  
Couples Yoga! And yous can invest in really tiny shorts and soak each other with water afterwards!  
  
Aaron cringed at that and scrolled down.  
  
Couples Yoga!  
  
Scroll  
  
Couples yoga!  
  
Scroll  
  
Pole dancing!  
  
Athletic...but no. Scroll.  
  
Q+A? Who tops and who bottoms?  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. Of course...of course...he was expecting those kind of comments after all.  
  
The door to his office opened and Robert poked his head in with a frown.  
  
"I've been shouting on you for the past five minutes...you've not even got your headphones in..."  
  
Aaron huffed and kicked his feet on the floor so his chair slid back on its wheels a little.  
  
"What kind of video do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember we...we're supposed to do a video together, but I don't really know what kind...you don't really like games, so fifas out of the question..."  
  
Robert watched Aaron groan and mumble to himself before cupping his hands around his own face so Aaron couldn't see Robert. He let out a loud groan/scream (he wasn't sure) and Robert sighed. This wasn't supposed to stress Aaron out...it wasn't supposed to stress him out at all...it was his job, his job that he loved with a passion. To see him getting stressed over what to make just because it had an extra person in it wasn't good.  
  
He walked over and removed Aaron's hands from his face and squatted down so his chin was above Aaron's knee. He looked up, still holding his hands and Aaron made eye contact, still frowning.  
  
"Aaron...look, it's your job isn't it? To make videos and put them up and make people happy...but it actually makes you happy, that's what your job is, fun and something you can control and do. You're letting other people influence the way you think...don't let me be one of those. You know I don't care what kind of video we do...except..."  
  
"Couples Yoga"  
  
They said that in unison making them share a laugh and Robert kissed the knuckles on Aaron's hands before patting his knee.  
  
"Think about it. Anyways, dinners ready. Veggie Lasagne cause the mince was out of date..."  
  
"Yeah I'll be down in a second. Switch off this first"  
  
Robert nodded and Aaron spun the chair so he could face the computer again. He took his notebook and pen that he kept beside his mouse for gaming notes and video ideas and scribbled down his few ideas as well as a couple of suggestions from the comments on his video.  
  
................  
  
When Aaron was in the middle of washing the dishes, he looked up at the calendar that they had pinned up on the kitchen cupboard. (Seb coloured in a ton of paper and Aaron thought it was the cutest thing ever so he turned all his sheets into a calendar) August was a mess of red and yellow crayon with what looked like an upside down car and a very inappropriate but probably accidental dick drawn beside it.  
  
"Rob?"  
  
Robert hummed in question, busy with his laptop on the couch going through some last minute accounts.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow? Theres something on the calendar..."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Robert quickly looked at the date in the corner of his screen and went back to typing.  
  
"Tomorrow there's this new market opening up. Apparently they're from around the world and it's super cheap and I wanna get cheese and Italian flour..."  
  
Aaron didn't even bother to ask why he needed those certain ingredients...he was probably reading his pinterest recipes yet again...  
  
But the market...and him and Robert are going to it...  
  
................  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"I'm sure! Look, if its given you inspiration, then its given you inspiration...so stop freaking out and just make sure your cameras charged. It's a long drive there"  
  
................  
  
"Oh for fuck s...there we go..."  
  
The camera ended up being too close to Aaron's face when he switched it on. He huffed and extended his arm out so his face wouldn't look squished against the screen and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so it's just past eight and today, me and Rob are planning to head to this world market thing in Liverpool. Apparently its only here for a day and so we thought we might just check it out? I think Rob said he wanted to get some sort of cheese and Italian flour...fuck knows what for...I'm not the cook in the family obviously. So lets get started with today then!"  
  
He switched the camera off and checked the screen for any imperfections (something he probably should have done at the start) before shoving the battery on charge and wandered downstairs with his phone in the pocket of his joggers. He found Robert stirring a cup of coffee and a bowl of...whatever that was beside his arm.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Porridge, Greek yogurt and almonds...why?"  
  
"Looks minging..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with being healthy...we don't all sit in front of a screen killing zombies and losing weight by munching on crisps"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, milk and a box of cereal, his sugary ones that mums would disapprove of their kids eating. Not that Chas actually knew what her son ate on a daily basis.  
  
He took his phone out and tapped on Instagram to use the camera and snapped a quick picture of his cereal beside Robert's porridge and uploaded it to his story. He wrote 'Breakfast' above the bowls with a sunshine emoji and then put a very very small vomiting emoji underneath Robert's porridge bowl.  
  
The notifications for his Instagram had to be switched off just so his phone wouldn't crash. It also prevented him from accidentally tapping on a message and seeing some poor girls nudes. Or guys....  
  
They ate breakfast with the radio playing in the background. Come Together by the Beatles was suddenly now popular to play over the radio for some reason. Robert finished off his porridge and tapped a few keys on his laptop before finishing his coffee and heading upstairs to change. Aaron went after him, a simple hoodie with his logo on the pockets and jeans.  
  
They were finally ready to go when Aaron remembered that it would be a long drive there, so he quickly opened up his notes on his phone and wrote down a quick video edit suggestion. No doubt Robert would stop at a million Costas on the way there and back. He set the camera up on the dashboard and switched it on, flipped the side so it was facing him and he pressed the video symbol and began to get to work. He didn't say anything, just buckled himself in and waited for Robert to click his own seatbelt before beginning to drive. He knew that even though this would be videoing for two hours, by the time he edited it and sped it up (by a lot) it would probably be about five minutes, seven at most.  
  
Robert simply spoke to him, questioning why he wasn't chatting away to the camera and then the pair of them just settled for small talk and anything really. Aaron knew that the viewers wouldn't actually hear what they were talking about and he sat there wondering what kind of music to put over it. He usually went for a quick upbeat kind of dubstep style like he used in his outro but now he thought maybe he should use a softer kind of music...  
  
Ah he'll deal with it later.  
  
As suspected, they stopped at a Costa and Robert grabbed himself an espresso and Aaron took a Latte. He grimaced when he realised he was gonna spend hours blurring the Costa logo but his heart lifted when he saw a bunch of Sebs stickers, covered in sweets and other sticky stuff in the glovebox and he used them to cover up the logo. He covered up Robert's cup logo too and handed it back.  
  
Within an hour, Robert's coffee was finished and they went to a mcdonalds drive thru just so he could get another coffee. A cappuccino this time. He ended up arguing with Aaron because he was refusing the offer of a toffee latte and Robert rolled his eyes and simply ordered it anyways.  
  
"Rob! I didn't want-! I'm still drinking this!"  
  
Robert picked it up and shook it a little. It was empty...  
  
So when they drove through to collect their stuff, Robert politely asked if the lady could put their empty cups in a bin, just so they could clear space.  
  
"Thank you...oh thanks...Aaron-"  
  
Aaron took his toffee latte with a grudge and Robert took his cappuccino with a smile. On the road again...  
  
Trying to find a parking space was funny, though mostly irritating. No, irritation was too calm for this situation...Robert already wanted to stick his eyes out with a fork and shoot himself in the face....  
  
"Will you calm d-"  
  
Robert pressing the horn on the wheel interrupted Aaron's attempt to calm his husband down and he poked his head out the window.  
  
"Mate, either move, or I'm gonna fucking run you over!"  
  
Aaron pulled Robert's elbow patch on his shirt and yanked him back in.  
  
"Oi! You idiot! He's walking as fast as he can..."  
  
"Hes standing in front of a parking space!"  
  
"Hes putting his shopping in his car!"  
  
"I'm gonna put him in a coffin in a minute!"  
  
Aaron groaned and looked the other way. Robert may have the utmost patience in the relationship but when it came to the open road and anything to do with his car, he turned into a raging bulldog that bit anyone who tried to leave his book of rules.  
  
The elderly man (with a walking stick by the way) finally finished his shopping and got into his car, leaving enough space for Robert to finally drive into the only free parking space there was. Aaron took his camera, glad it wasn't recording that terrible fiasco. He switched it off as soon as they entered the parking space, telling the camera that they were there.  
  
Robert stretched his arms up high with a yawn before walking over to Aaron's side.  
  
"I'll have a look about first and then hold the camera for you, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah I know that! I wanna video the actual market first. Make sure it looks nice and stuff"  
  
......  
  
The market was...cute actually. It totally gave off a classic country vibe, with there being no big trolleys, but instead it was large wicker baskets, reminding Aaron of the picnic they had before they got married. There was a path circling every single market meaning easy access and...Aaron chose to ignore the donkey up ahead.  
  
Robert picked up a basket and wandered over to the fruit stall market since that was at the start and Aaron could see the cogs in his head turning, full of wonderful ideas with all this food. He chose to video the place, holding his camera down so it got a view of all the apples and strawberries and even big watermelons. He even managed to get a wave and smile from the friendly fruit stall owner, saying a constant hello hello!  
  
They stopped at a french stall, eyeing the many treats it showed in the front and Robert pointed at the chocolate tart with his free hand.  
  
"Sounds nice...wanna get that?"  
  
Aaron kept his camera on the chocolate tart and then moved it to Roberts face and nodded.  
  
"Yeah go on. Here, say something french. Anything at all"  
  
Robert eyed him weirdly and then picked up the chocolate tart and grinned.  
  
"Tres bien"  
  
Aaron chuckled and moved his focus onto something else, videoing other parts of the market. They bought a few more things and then retreated to the car to put their bags into the boot. Paper bags weren't exactly the strongest, so they couldn't carry a lot. Aaron made a mental note to himself to edit something in that short clip of them walking back to the car before heading back to the market. Robert bought the flour, a massive bag that had him struggle to pick it up at first.  
  
They had to take another trip back to the car.  
  
When Aaron saw that his husband was about to buy another thing, he laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Rob, we really don't need all this food!"  
  
So instead, they went to see the donkey at the....probably the worst and tiniest petting zoo ever...but on the bright side, Aaron managed to get a shot of him feeding the animal. He took a video of Robert feeding the donkey and laughed at his childish attitude before moving the camera down to his feet. He walked along the path for a couple of seconds when Robert nudged his hand with his own and clasped his fingers with his.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but point the camera down to their joined hands, swinging his arms like a love struck teenager.  
  
"Pub for a quick lunch and back home then?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
....................  
  
"Alright? Uh...mate, is it alright if I can video in here? It's for a video I'm making"  
  
The bartender only waved his hands with a smile and Aaron rushed to sit down at a booth. He didn't want a repeat of the chip shop incident. He was filming the inside of the chippy after he had ordered a portion of chips and the guy absolutely lost it. He screamed at Aaron to get out and he did so, without his chips, but a million curses on that guy.  
  
"Here, the hunters chicken sounds nice...or maybe we should get a share platter?"  
  
Aaron left the camera to sit down beside the menus and he balanced it just right so the screen just managed to fit their faces in, giving it a nice view of Robert's side frame. No doubt the fangirls would probably lose their...  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Robert laughed and rolled his eyes and then moved his hand across the table to hover over the top of Aaron's hand. He patted it a couple of times and shook his head with a snort. Sometimes he couldn't believe that his husband was like this...ever the scruff, always the forgetful.  
  
...................  
  
And with that, their day was over. There wasnt much to film other than a couple more hours of small talk in the car, a million more coffee stops and doing his outro to the camera. Robert strictly told him that he wasnt to help with the special food making because one, he boils ruin it and two, he knew he wanted to edit that video as soon as possible.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. Now go"  
  
The worst part about vlogging was that it took forever to edit. He wanted to leave in some specific parts, speed up a lot of the process and add in his own comedic edits. On top of that, he needed to find some soft or chill music to put over his and Robert's conversations in the car, satisfy himself with finding a yellow tone to put over the entire video...  
  
It took hours.  
  
Robert gave him a tall flask full of tomato soup with sticky hands and left the room with flour footsteps littering Aaron's black carpet. By the time he came back, he had a bunch of dried flour clumped on his fingers and he took Aaron's empty flask before bending over to kiss the back of his neck. Aaron smiled and Robert shut the door back over.  
  
...............  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Robert didn't answer him for a couple of seconds which worried the youtuber until Robert actually laughed.  
  
"Aaron Dingle, you've turned into such a soft sap...."  
  
"Shut it...or I'll edit it to make you look bad"  
  
"Uhh, you've already made me look terrible. Who adds a coffee counter?"  
  
"When someone drinks at least ten coffees a day!"  
  
..................  
  
Later, Aaron took a screenshot of his and Robert's clasped hands and put it on his instagram with a smile.  
  
'Finally filmed with the husband. Here's to many more'  
  
He also put it on his Twitter and his Youtube story and shut his phone off for the rest of the night. The next morning was the true revelation though. He flicked through the comments, his eyes bulged at the amount of views and he smacked his husbands stomach excitedly.  
  
"Rob! Robert! We're...I'm actually...holy shit! We're number five on trending! On vlogs!"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. If course Robert wouldn't understand his excitement but...people were actually watching it so fast that...that it was trending! This was an achievement on its own! He slipped on a pair of shorts and decided to do a short video on his instagram story thanking all of his viewers and subscribers...all of his fans...everyone really. He held his phone up and cleared his throat, doing a quick couple of voice exercises and waved to the camera.  
  
"Its way too early to be filming, but fuck it, this needs to be said. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's watched my recent video. Its the first one I've done with Robert, he's my husband for you newbies. Uh...but basically, you guys have made it get to the trending page, in the top five aswell! So thanks again! And...to celebrate, let's have...what...what the...?"  
  
He swiped the screen so the camera was facing the fridge this time and he struggled to open it with one hand. He huffed and yanked the door open and nearly screamed at the sight.  
  
"What the f...Robert! What did you make last night?!"  
  
He heard Robert shout about pizza dough quietly and then heard his footsteps come downstairs. Aaron stopped the video after he filmed himself poking the dough with his fingers a couple of times and uploaded it to his story.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Its...oh fuck...I think I overproofed it...or added too much yeast..."  
  
"Right? So get it out..."  
  
Robert reached his hands in to pull on the dough only to grimace when it seemed to just melt in his touch. God...it looked like a big cartoon slime monster had devoured the inside of the fridge. The foil trays they were in weren't even visible anymore...  
  
Robert mumbled another swear word underneath his breath and looked at the fridge.  
  
"We were due an upgrade anyways...?"  
  
Aaron took a picture of the fridge and uploaded it to twitter.  
  
'Husband ruined the fridge. He invited the pizza dough monster...'  
  
Speaking of which! Livestream later at 6pm! Watch me play Doughboy, a classic!  
  
  
Suppose this was as good as anytime to play that game and get it over and done with....  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions as to what sort of videos or scenarios you want to see Robron in! I've already got them deciding what food to eat for the rest of the day so that's out.


End file.
